


Can Someone Please Tell Miu Iruma She's Pretty?

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Bread Crumbs [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Comforting a friend is never easy.But when Miu sneaks out of Rantaro's party on the brink of tears, Angie knows she has no choice but to try.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bread Crumbs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Can Someone Please Tell Miu Iruma She's Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> and here we have "miu iruma bitching about love and life while a conflicted angie listens"
> 
> cue at LEAST the third fic where I reference Hallmark
> 
> enjoy

When Angie finally found her, Miu was sitting on the edge of Rantaro's pool, dipping her feet in the water. Her leggings were hiked up past her knees, struggling to stay out of the water. 

The way the sunset highlighted her silhouette stole the breath from Angie's lungs. 

She looked like a painting. 

Her hair was dancing in the light wind. 

A mesmerizing beauty that can only be felt, not described. 

But the artist couldn't relish in the moment, for there was something in the air that wreaked of a hollow despair. 

A wave of black, meshing all of the colors together in a sorrowful mess. 

Miu was crying. A sentiment Angie vowed to never enjoy. 

"...Miu?" Angie cautiously approached, lacking her usual blind confidence. 

The artist hadn't skipped out on the remainder of the party out of the goodness of her heart, but instead, her own selfish ideals. 

To be Miu Iruma's knight in shining armor. 

…

It was gross and stupid. Maybe she shouldn't have followed her out the door.

There must've been a universe where she didn't. One in which she was inside Rantaro's mansion, having fun with all of her friends. 

But in that universe, Miu was left to cry alone. 

And that seemed even more foul. 

So the artist was left with no choice but to appear before her. 

"Oh, it's you." Miu took a deep breath, trying not to draw attention to her sniffling. 

Nobody liked being caught in the act of crying. Especially not Miu. 

Angie nodded apologetically, removing her shoes, before sitting next to Miu. 

The water was cool against her skin. 

There was a lot of silence, aside from Miu's occasional sniffle or a gust of wind. 

Angie never knew how to approach situations like the one at hand. Atua usually gave her the right words to say, but this time he remained quiet. 

"Are you okay?" Was the best she could come up with. And when Miu didn't respond, she tried again. "Is it about what Kokichi said inside?" 

"No, I don't care about what that pissbaby said." Miu dabbed at the stream of tears with the sleeve of her pink jumper, before sighing. "Kokichi can spout whatever bullshit he wants to. It's just…"

"Yeah?" Angie prompts, staring at their reflections in the water. She didn't want to mess this up. She owed it to Miu. 

"He's right, y'know. That's why I'm all hot and bothered, and not in the sexy way," Miu admits. "I'm all talk. No one _actually_ cares about what the great Miu Iruma has to say." 

Angie noticed how Miu's nails dug into her palm as she talked. She wished she could stop it. 

"No one takes me seriously, but I guess that's not surprising." Miu shakes her head. "I'm a big fuckin' joke, right?" 

"No," The argument slips out of Angie's mouth before she even thinks it. Miu _wasn't_ a joke.

But even so, Miu barely seems to hear the artist's plea. "Always have been."

Angie didn't know how to respond. So she just kept looking at the water. 

If she focused hard enough, she could hear the music playing from inside Rantaro's house. 

"It's whatever," Miu finally gave up on keeping her tears at bay. "But sometimes, it sucks, y'know. Like, is it that crazy to think that I deserve _someone_ that doesn't just write me off as a mistake? Eh, forget it… I've tried to do this whole living thing as my complete self. No drawbacks. No filters. I don't know. Maybe that's the problem."

"I think that's why I have respect for Kokichi. Even if he is a major dickhead." Miu sighs, moving her feet around in the water just to feel something. "'Cause he's made the world his bitch. He says and does whatever the fuck he wants, like he's the motherfuckin' Joker or some shit. And even _he_ , flaws aplenty, has Pooichi to hold hands with and give bouquets of thorny ass half-dead roses to like in one of those Hallmark movies." 

Angie watched the ripples form around Miu's legs, trying hard not to focus on Miu's reflection. 

She feared even one look at Miu would send a rush of heat to her cheeks. 

As Miu painted the picture of her fairy tale ending, Angie couldn't help but fill herself in as Miu's missing person. 

Being the one to hold her hand. Or giving Miu a peck on the cheek as she handed her an assortment of the most beautiful yellow and pink roses. 

"Oh, fuck me." Miu shakes her head in flabbergasted amusement. "I must really be snapping here, huh. Or high out of my goddamn mind. Rambling on about love, of all things, like a maniac. Don't worry, Atua-fucker. This golden brain genius ain't expecting anyone to come and sweep her off her fuckin' feet or anything like that." 

Miu paused, turning to Angie. 

"Still… It'd be nice for someone to at least pretend to give a fuck about my well-being."

And more than anything, Angie wanted to use that as her opportunity to scream _I care about you, Miu Iruma_. 

But she was afraid that It'd sound cheap, coming out like that. 

That Miu would write it off as forced, because if Angie _really_ cared that much about her, it wouldn't take Miu crying to say so. 

So she didn't. 

"Although…" Miu continues, with what was quite possibly the least assurance she had ever had. " _You're still_ _here_. So maybe…" 

Angie raised her head to look at her dead on. 

"... there's hope for the great Miu Iruma, after all." 

And on their lips, grew a shared, somber smile. 

In another universe, Angie Yonaga was still inside, watching Kokichi and Kaito battle it out with the pool game of the century.

But screw that universe. 

The one in which she and Miu fell asleep watching the sunset together in front of Rantaro's pool was the only one that mattered. 

Because in this universe, Miu Iruma knew how much Angie cared about her. 

And that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one hit different when i was writing it ngl
> 
> i hope you find what you're looking for, dear friend


End file.
